A Queen's Desire
by Zarliax
Summary: Hot, Sexy, Lesbian Action. Short AU fic where Manon and Aelin live in the same apartment. girlxgirl ;)


It's late in the evening when I finally scramble out of the old vintage bookstore. After what had been an endless day at work I looked forwards to nothing else but a hot cup of Coco and the comfort of my bed.

I make my way down the busy nightlife of Los Angels, instinctually double checking the zips of my purse before hurrying through the wild crowd of drunks littered outside the local pubs. I half bolt round the corner as I pass a line of hookers and swiftly pull out the keys as I walk up the graffitied stairs to my small 2-bedroom apartment.

The strong stench of cigarettes slap me in the face, and I'm not at all surprised to see my roommate Manon, comfortably spread out on the beat up three-seat sofa in the middle of our living room.

"Hey A," greets her soothing sing-song voice

I offer her a light smile before making my way to the fridge, too exhausted for any of her games. "What's for dinner?" I ask.

"Mmmmmh," she pulls her arms over her head and stretches her upper body like a kitten "how about you?"

I smirk, its only now that I notice what she's wearing, an exotic black lace sleeping gown; slightly transparent in all the right places. "What?" She teases, noticing my attention "Cat bite your tongue?"

Rolling my eyes I snap my attention back to the fridge and take out the first thing I see, a packet of Oreos and a bowl of vanilla ice-cream. I then make my way over to Manon and crawl up beside her angelic body. "Gimme some," she demands in a playful voice. And I scoop a spoonful of vanilla ice-cream up into her anticipating mouth, but just before it reaches her tongue I intentionally let it slip onto her lace covered chest.

"Oops," I smirk, "guess I'll have to clean that up."

Putting my bowl of vanilla down onto the coffee table, I gently manoeuvre myself so that I am directly on top of her. Her nipples are already hard and I watch with delight as the scoop of ice-cream slowly melts and slides over the top of them and down her toned stomach. I lower my mouth onto her breasts and begin to lick circles around her nipple, the vanilla seems to taste even sweeter. She lets out a moan of contempt and runs her hands through my thick brown locks. I gently bite down on the tip of her nipple and she lets out another moan, this time louder, more eager. "Mmmmh, I'm all nice and wet, and I want you to lick every last bit of me until your mouth is filled with my juices." She says as she nibbles along my ear.

I only smirk as I trace the line of melted ice-cream down her belly, stopping right above her panty line. I sit up, straddling her and taking in just how beautiful she is and gently start undoing the black lace sleeping gown. God, she's even more stunning naked. And a thin layer of sweat makes it seem as if she's glowing.

"Wait, I still have to undress you," Her voice is soft and sexy. Her skilful hands make quick work of my clothing and soon we're both in nothing but our panties.

She's wearing a matching thin black lace thong, soaked and overflowing with her translucent juices. She tugs at my hair, her lips eager for a kiss. I move up so that my legs straddle her pelvis and perch my dripping cunt directly over hers before leaning in for a kiss.

Her body arches and a hot desire is ignited inside me as the friction of our panties drive me insane. "Mmmmmh" I moan and she sticks a ringed finger into my dripping cunt, nipping my neck lightly.

"Faster," I beg as she slipped another ringed finger into my cunt.

"I've got a surprise for you," her breath is hot against my swollen nipples.

"Mmmmh, Manon I swear if you don't hurry up I'll do it myself."

Apparently my outburst only goes as far as making her giggle. "Fiesty aren't we," She bites my bottom lip roughly

"I hope you're be ready for this." She warns

"FUCK" I yelp as my senses are suddenly overwhelmed. She smirks at me.

"They vibrate," She states proudly ". . . And shock."

"Aaahhhh!" The rings she stuck up my cunt are running on high and if she leaves them in me any longer I swear I'll explode.

She only glares menacingly up at me. And I know they're not coming out, but fuck I know I'm close.

"Had enough?" She smirks up at my quivering body.

I only moan in reply.


End file.
